Come with me, please
by JustFuckingDoIt
Summary: While the team celebrates Emily's birthday, tequila shots and poor impulse control lead to inappopriate groping, grinding and an awkward situation in the toilets for Morgan and Reid. How will our favourite genius cope with his first crush? Not mention his first hangover. T for now, M for later. Slash, don't like don't read.
1. Mistakes?

A/N (Please read): HELLO EVERYBODY. This is my first story EVER, and I'm glad that I'm spreading it to the world (?. I got some help from **XxsupersweetsealedwithakissxX **(like some of you told me), and now she's like co-writing my story. She's totally amazing and she does MAGIC, ok? The third of the credit is hers.

_**I dedicate this story to my personal Derek Morgan (ily Fer), to my best friend Sarah, who is helping me a lot with this, and to all those writers I've read that inspired me doing this.**_

* * *

It was Emily's birthday and the agents of the FBI's department, the Behavioral Analysis Unit, were celebrating at a local bar, after a hard day at work. The brunette's birthday was a welcomed opportunity for the teammates to take a breather from their hard work.

The place was dark except for strobe lighting and it was difficult to hear each other's voices for the ear-breakingly loud music.

While the birthday girl danced with a guy from work that she had started dating a few weeks ago, Garcia, Hotch and Rossi were sitting around a table, the two men teasing the techie about her chosen outfit.

And as Reid waited at the bar for the next round his eyes located Morgan, flirting closely with a pretty, dark-skinned girl who was wearing a black dress which clung to every curve of her body. She was just a little smaller than him, and you could easily see how completely she was falling at his handsome friend's feet. Morgan suddenly looked his way, and Reid quickly dropped his gaze down to his drink so it didn't look like he was staring. It was difficult not to stare, when they looked so perfect together.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.**

"You don't dance too bad, huh?" JJ shouted, smiling, into her dance partner's ears. The two young ones were dancing calmly, with the respectful distance between them denoting their platonic relationship.

"Thanks, neither do you." Reid shouted back, trying not to knock into the couple next to them (again) on the crowded floor. "But then I think next to me anyone would look graceful." He laughed as JJ slapped his chest playfully.

"Shush you. I'll have you know I've been told I have the makings of a world class ballerina."

"Oh, so treading on my foot all those times was a ballet move?" Reid teased.

"I said I was sorry for that!"

Reid would have replied, but just then he felt someone or something touch him...inappropriately. Too embarrassed to react, he tried to discreetly look over his shoulder, but whoever it was had melted back into the crowd. The only person behind him was an elderly woman obliviously dancing with her husband, and he _really_ hoped it wasn't her. Probably just an accident, maybe her handbag bumped him.

But JJ had been chatting to him barely five minutes when. It. Happened. Again.

This time it was definitely not a bag, he distinctly felt fingers pinching him. He whipped round but the sneaky butt-grabber was too quick for him. Again there was only the elderly couple nearby, and Morgan to their left with the girl. The girl looked at him and giggled before whispering something to Morgan. Had she seen who it was? He felt himself turn red.

He turned back to JJ. He briefly thought about asking her if she'd seen who it was, but he realised that with it being dark and their height difference she probably wouldn't have been able to see. He subtly turned JJ around to where he had been standing and subtly drifted her away from their spot in the crowd. He spent the remainder of the dance in a state of hyper-vigilant awareness of his butt, determined to catch his harasser and give them a...a very stern look indeed.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.**

The night had gone relatively comfortably as far as partying was concerned. Reid had been sent up to the bar again and had barely got his drink request out when he felt them again, those hands, heavier and more confident than they had been before, but this time they were palming his back.

"Having fun, pretty boy?"

He turned to see Morgan, expert in bomb disposal, kicking doors down and getting women to like him. He was wearing a black suit (with no tie) dressed up but not too formal.

"Yeah" he answered finally between nervous laughs, "of course." _It can't be Morgan. No way, this has to be a coincidence._

But dammit he was an expert in human behavior, and sometimes he hated that. He could tell just from looking that the dark skinned man was uncomfortable about something, avoiding eye contact, speaking faster and more breathlessly than usual. He was feeling guilty. And Reid knew why. What the hell had he been playing at? Was it some prank on him that everyone knew about? Was Morgan so bored with seducing women that he was playing a game? Seeing how many people he could grope without her noticing?

"I'm having fun too" Morgan turned back to point at the girl he'd been dancing with. "You see that girl over there? I'm taking her home tonight." He finished his sentence with a naughty tone in his voice, before glancing at Reid, his expression strangely calculating like he was studying Reid's reaction.

"Good for you." Reid said. He meant to say it casually but it came out rather bitterly.

"Oh, c'mon kid, don't be a spoilsport." Morgan smirked and cocked his head to one side. "Unless...you're jealous?"

Reid blew through his lips scornfully.

Morgan looked a little taken aback. Looking around quickly, he suddenly took hold of Reid's wrist, and despite Reid's protests that they would lose the drinks, he dragged the flustered genius towards the bathroom.

Reid stopped protesting, realising they were already in the bathroom anyway.

"What the hell Morgan? Look I'm happy for you alright? But what do you want me to do, jump up and down with excitement? I'm not the one getting laid. Besides it's not like this is an unusual occurrence for you is it?"

Morgan didn't reply. He seemed anxious, rubbing the back of his shaven head and turning slightly away from Reid.

Waiting for an explanation, Reid quickly lost patience, annoyed at Morgan's childish behaviour that evening, and how easily he let himself be pushed around by the older man.

"Why did you bring me in here? Since when did you need _my_ approval?"

When Morgan still didn't reply, Reid shook his head and turned to leave the room. Before his hand reached the door handle, Morgan grabbed him and turned him, roughly pushing him back against the wall, and then raised his hand sharply.

_Oh God._ Reid flinched, automatically bringing his arms up to shield his face.

The blow he expected didn't come, just a gentle hand on his arm. He opened his eyes. Morgan looked both horrified and concerned for him.

"God, Reid I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to grab you so hard, it's just...oh man I've drunk too much really and I wasn't thinking...I'm really sorry..."

"It's fine. I overreacted, really." Reid assured him breathlessly, trying to slow his racing heart. He felt stupid. Of course Morgan would never hit him.

"You sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, yeah it's fine. Go out there and be with your lady-friend." Reid smiled. "You deserve something nice after this last case."

Morgan gave a smile. Maybe Reid was imagining it but he looked a little sad. He clapped Morgan's shoulder in encouragement on his way past, towards a cubicle.

Morgan followed him. Right to the door as if it was the most normal thing in the world to continue the conversation while Reid went to the bathroom. Reid was beginning to wonder if he'd had his drink spiked, it would explain why he was acting so weird and unpredictable tonight. He turned to block the doorway and pointed to the next cubicle.

"Um...that one's free, if you need..." Morgan ignored him and used force to put Reid inside the cubicle and then get in himself. "Uh...ah...what? Hermm. I think..." Reid stammered, the invasion of his privacy making him uncomfortable.

Morgan just came up close to him, staring into his confused, hazel coloured eyes, and brushed his cheek with the back of his fingers. Reid looked at the fingers on his cheek, then at Morgan, trying desperately to find a point of reference in the situation which would tell him what Morgan wanted from him and how to respond.

But then Morgan took his face in his hands and kissed him, intense and passionate. Reid pulled back but Morgan wouldn't let go. His mouth took over Reid's with a roughness the young man had never felt before, making his mind go blank and his arms flap in panic before clutching at Morgan's arms and chest. He closed his eyes tightly and let it happen.

Morgan was sky-high. This was really happening. He slid his palms up Reid's back, rucking up his white shirt and feeling the delicate ridges of the young man's spine and ribs with his fingertips, feeling him tremble slightly, as he traced every inch of the boy he had craved for so long. It was wrong, so wrong, but he was too weak to resist the desire anymore. At first it had been a drunken laugh, grabbing Reid's butt and watching his priceless reaction, giggling about it with Katherine...or was it Kristhal? Kristhal, yeah. Great fun, but it brought up all these feelings and he found himself trying to make Reid jealous, but he was messing everything up totally. And he was supposed to be the smooth operator of the group. So much for that.

Reid tried to stop but his body wouldn't obey him. His lips seemed glued to Morgan's and moved cautiously, following Morgan's lead. Still not sure where to put his hands, he stood rigidly with his arms by his sides, afraid touching Morgan back would send the wrong signal that he was inviting Morgan to have sex or something, _he_ didn't know how this whole thing worked. Was Morgan really gay, or bi, or whatever? Or was he just drunkenly experimenting? Maybe he'd struck out with the girl and decided Reid was the next best thing to a girl, he thought with a twinge of sadness. But he was still suspicious that this was all a joke and Morgan would burst out laughing and tease him for going along with it.

By this time he was surprised to note that he was actually finding the kissing quite pleasant, Morgan was very good at it. He wasn't so okay when Morgan slid his hands down to squeeze and grope his ass, his fingers ruthlessly, bruisingly rough with the sensitive flesh. Reid frowned and inhaled sharply, mid-kiss. Morgan noticed and smiled, taking it as a sign of pleasure. Reid felt more and more helpless, the longer he let this go on the more it escalated and the more embarrassing it was to say that he didn't want it.

He could still hear the music, a song he liked called Come With Me, pounding through the walls and the blood pounding in his ears, as adrenaline surged through his system. Morgan's breathing, hot and heavy, or maybe it was his own, he couldn't be sure.

Suddenly Morgan pulled Reid's hips forward against his own until they were touching at the groin. Reid grabbed Morgan's upper arms fearfully. He felt like if this went on much longer he would start crying. He tried many times to say no, but every time at the last minute his voice died in his throat. Morgan ground against him hard, and the sensation seemed to hit him in the gut like electricity, causing his legs to stop functioning for a split second.

_Your fingers on my trigger,  
You play it like a winner,  
You're pulling me tight._

"Stop." said the weaker voice, between heavy breaths. "_I said stop!_" He stared trying to push Morgan back creating a distance between the two bodies with his left forearm.

Morgan was too horny to pay attention to Reid's half-hearted resistance and pushed away his forearm as easily as swatting a fly, before taking the young man by the shoulders and putting him a little more against the wall, and instead of the genius' mouth, this time Morgan's lips took to kissing his neck. Reid couldn't resist letting him, or at least it was harder than it should have been not to let him. In some place he wasn't fully aware of, what he was feeling in that moment had greater power over him than his morality and common sense.

With his mind racing in circles, panting like he'd run up several flights of stairs, and an embarrassing bulge starting to grow in his pants, he feverishly groaned:

"Stop...you gotta stop."

This time Reid felt Morgan tense, holding his waist so tight Reid bet it would leave a bruise. The dark-skinned man's eyes stared at him with a dark, lust-filled gaze. They begged him without words to stay, to come with him and explore this tantalising, unknown function of his body. But Reid pushed away his hands, which had suddenly lost their powerful strength, and stumbled breathlessly for the cubicle door before he changed his mind.

Combing his hair flat with his fingers he left the bathroom without looking back and walked quickly with his head down out of the bar. He was too angry and confused to compose himself enough to say goodbye to his friends, a couple of whom tried to call him from across the room, but their voices were faint enough to be ignored.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.**

He couldn't sleep. He couldn't stop rekindling those bizarre moments over and over in his mind. Remembering the feeling he had…it scared him, how much it fascinated him. He didn't want to face this, but he had to deal with it quickly before the situation escalated. He told himself that Derek was probably so drunk that the next day he wouldn't remember anything. Oddly the idea didn't make him feel better. If anything it made him feel worse.

Maybe, subconsciously, he hoped Derek _would_ remember. But so what if he did remember? It wouldn't make any difference. This would never have happened had he been sober, and it certainly wouldn't happen again now. At least he could use it to his advantage if Derek didn't remember by avoiding the situation altogether.

But how was he meant to look his friend in the eye again without remembering that intense gaze on him as Morgan touched his cheek? The sadness in those kind eyes, asking him to stay, asking him to trust him enough to do with him what he'd never done with anyone before.

How could he listen to that song again peacefully without it showing all over his face what he'd done? What he'd_stupidly_ done, with the same guy he could be processing a crime scene with tomorrow? Fraternising with other agents was more than just frowned upon. And having had a passionate entanglement with his teammate…it didn't look good for him. He had to tell Morgan tomorrow that this was a mistake, so he could have his conscience clear and they could get back to normal.


	2. Conversations and revelations

**A/N:** YOU GOTTA READ CHAPTER 1 AGAIN. I mean, if you read it when I first put it up, let me tell you that I got some help and changed it and now it's a lot better. (BIG THANKS TO XxsupersweetsealedwithakissxX, I'm starting to think I love you) Now she'll edit all my chapters and part of the credit is hers.

Sorry this chapter is a little shorter and that I'm updating a day later (I know it's not much, but I want you to know that I care a lot about this whole thing). There's a lot more coming ). Oh, and I mention Morgan's office what puts this in season 5 or so when he replaces Hotch temporarily, but really you can imagine any season you like… afer the second ;)

* * *

"There's something I have to tell you" Reid finally said to Morgan, after a long struggle against his nerves. "Can we go to your office?"

"Something wrong, kid?"

"It won't take long. We just gotta talk about…something."

**~.~.~.~.~.~.**

In his office, Morgan sat down in the chair behind his desk, and he offered the other seat to Reid, but he didn't want to sit down. This wasn't a work-related discussion, he wasn't going to sit in front of Morgan's desk all formal like he'd done something wrong.

"What's on your mind kiddo?"

There was a pause where Reid tried to speak but balked at the last moment, cringing at the idea of saying what he needed to say to Morgan.

"You don't remember?" He finally asked, disappointed. He really didn't want to have to explain what happened.

Morgan shook his head, looking puzzled.

"Erm okay…well the thing is that yesterday…you…." He blushed at the memory and couldn't finish the phrase, his body so tense that he couldn't even stand still.

Morgan looked genuinely concerned, "What's wrong? You can tell me."

Reid didn't reply.

The silence unsettled both agents. It had been a while since Morgan last saw Reid this uncomfortable talking to someone.

"What? We didn't have a drunken three-way with that girl did w-?"

"No!" Reid cut him off, horrified. "God, no."

Morgan looked like he was holding back laughter and Reid realised with relief that he was joking.

He laughed awkwardly. "No, no…you just…umm…well I know you didn't mean to…it wasn't your fault, you'd had a lot to drink and you probably didn't even…" Reid stopped again, realizing he was babbling.

"C'mon, Reid, you're making me nervous, talk to me." The older agent's voice was serious, its usual streak of charming humor dropped.

"You kissed me, Morgan." Reid blurted out. "At the party. You dragged me into the bathroom and well…you know."

"Oh, uh…I did?" Morgan stood up. He looked surprised, but not visibly distressed by the news like Reid had expected. "Wow. I'm…sorry Reid." He folded his arms and sat on the corner of his desk.

Reid nodded and looked away, slightly annoyed by how well Morgan was taking it compared to the agony he'd been through. "S'okay." He mumbled.

After a few seconds of quiet Morgan leaned forwards. "So…" he smiled. "How was I?" He winked.

"I didn't sleep with you!" Reid snapped at him, mortified, looking over his shoulder to check that no-one was in earshot. "I wouldn't have. That's not…I don't like…"

Morgan raised his eyebrows. "Okay, okay! I get it. For your information I meant the kissing."

"Oh." Reid rubbed his forehead.

"So how _was_ it?" Morgan repeated, smiling mischievously.

"Sorry is this _funny_ to you? Cause it sure as hell isn't for me." Reid said, pissed off. "We could lose our jobs over this-"

"Woah, hold your damn horses there kid! We're not going to lose our jobs over one drunken kiss."

"No, you don't get it. It was more than that." Reid said, feeling like shouting at him. "We almost had _sex_ Morgan! In a public bathroom! You kissed my neck…and you touched me… inappropriately…and-you-" His voice got slightly higher and slightly quieter with each word he said, and by the end he was out of breath with panic.

"Almost?" Morgan raised an eyebrow. "We _almost_ had sex?"

"Yeah _almost_." Reid said, feeling irritated. "I feel like you're not focusing on the bigger picture here? Our jobs? Our working relationship?"

"Well, forgive me if I'm wrong, but see, up 'til now you been making it sound like this was all my doing."

"It was." Reid said hotly.

"But if it went further than kissing…if I tried to go further with you…Well doesn't that suggest that to some extent you may have been…encouraging me?"

Reid flushed bright red. "No." he insisted. "You just did it. You didn't listen to me and I couldn't stop you."

"You did stop me though, in the end." Morgan pointed out gently. "And…well I might kiss someone if I'm drunk, sure. But I wouldn't have touched you…intimately, if I didn't think you wanted it. Are you sure you didn't…go along with it? Out of curiosity maybe?"

Unconsciously Reid wrapped his arms around himself.

"You had me pinned against the wall." He choked out, fighting back tears. "I was embarrassed and I didn't know what to do. I told you to stop – several times. I tried to push you away and you wouldn't let go. If it had been anyone else…_anyone_ but you, I would have thought I was about to be _raped_."

Morgan stood up. "C'mere." He pulled Reid into a hug. Reid tried to stay rigid and resistant, but it was nice, to be hugged. Living alone, he didn't get that many hugs. It helped him feel calmer.

"Sorry I scared you." Morgan murmured into his hair. "I guess I forget how big I am sometimes."

Reid pulled away, worried someone would see them through the window.

"Listen, Morgan, I just wanted to make sure we're clear that what happened was a mistake. You don't need to apologise or anything, I understand that you were drunk and you didn't know what you were doing. It was an accident, and it can't happen again. We can just forget about it. And if that's okay with you I see no reason why this should affect our work relationship. Or our friendship." Reid mumbled quickly as if he were quoting lines from a text.

"I'm sorry, I get that I was a little…forceful," Morgan said thoughtfully, "but I can't help feeling that if you weren't into it at all, you'd have fought against me 'til I got the message. We're pretty good friends after all, you knew I would have stopped when I knew you wanted me to."

Reid was surprised by how angry he felt in response. It felt like he was being accused of something. Morgan had him backed into a corner with the implied question he couldn't find an answer for. He took a moment to compose himself, not wanting Morgan to think he'd hit a nerve. He forced a laugh.

"Well what about you Morgan? Resident ladies' man, always chasing women, making this big show of heterosexuality to everyone, and then you go and make out with your male colleague?"

Morgan's shoulders stiffened up a little. "I was drunk, I di-"

"Alcohol makes you less inhibited about your desires. It doesn't create desires which weren't already there."

Morgan smiled, as if to say 'oh well, you caught me.'

"Well you are pretty cute for a boy." He laughed.

Reid blushed again and tried not to smile. "So you're…bisexual then?"

"Actually... I'm gay." Morgan said vaguely.

"Huh." Reid nodded, but he was a little surprised. "Well, this probably isn't necessary at this stage, but for the record I'm fine with that."

"Yeah. I appreciate that, kid." Morgan smiled. "So what about you?"

"I'm not…_you_ kissed _me_." Reid stuttered.

"Sure. But you weren't exactly in a hurry to push me away, were you?"

"I thought… I thought you didn't remember." Reid said, suddenly anxious. "Morgan… you didn't do that on purpose did you?" The thought seemed crazy at first, he never thought Morgan would manipulate him like that, faking memory loss. But he was starting to realize that he maybe didn't know Morgan as well as he thought. His heartbeat rose high with the stress he was feeling.

Morgan smiled and moved towards him until he was almost talking in Reid's ear.

"Don't worry kid; your secret is safe with me. I hope mine is with you." Morgan ran a hand up his back to his shoulder. Spencer closed his eyes for a moment. Morgan kept squeezing his shoulder and stroking the base of his neck with his thumb as he spoke in a quiet and deliberate voice. "My hand on your ass. My tongue in your mouth. The way you bit your lip… got all sweaty and out of breath when I touched you… it'll all stay between us."

Dammit, he _did_ remember. He'd just been playing the innocent all that time, making him explain everything, tricking him into giving his feelings away. Reid would have been furious if he hadn't felt so self-conscious and embarrassed. Apparently he hadn't been as successful in acting reluctant about the kissing as he thought.

Avoiding Morgan's eye and shrugging off the overly-friendly hand on his shoulder, he gestured at the door behind him.

"We – um…we got work to do, so we better…they're waiting for us in the uh…the conference room."

Morgan smirked and walked out of the office calmly, leaving in a totally opposed state to the genius.

Reid stood frozen to the spot outside the office, his feelings slightly bruised, analyzing the mess he had made of the situation. Morgan had noticed it almost before he had, the secret he had repressed tightly in the back of his mind for so long. Morgan had pinned him down to the truth without him even noticing, like the skilled interrogator he was.

He couldn't hide behind any of what had happened. When Morgan had touched him like that, the effect on him was overwhelming. It made him regress in almost all mental faculties; speech, cognitive function, the ability to stand upright without trembling, and rational decision-making all flew out the window. This embarrassing effect was the thing he had most wanted to hide from Morgan, but Morgan saw right through him, and Reid was at a serious disadvantage now. If Morgan chose, he could use that knowledge to exploit him. He couldn't let that happen. He would deal with this crush in private. However strongly he felt towards Morgan, his job was more important.

* * *

A/N: So? How was it? You liked it? Pleeeease let me know what are your thoughts in the reviews, like Tyler Oakley would say, "I'd love you forever" ;). And... this is not even close to the end guys ;)


	3. Making things clear

**A/N:** Hiii everyone. I told you there would be more! Sorry this is a little late, maybe I won't post as regular as I'd like. But I promise I'll make this 'til the end and that I'll never take more than 3 weeks updating. This is not even close to the end.

Anyway, I wanna say specially hellos for my "_nasty"_ friend (you know who you are, boy) just because I was texting him when I wrote this.

* * *

The two men had managed to mostly elude each other for two weeks, communicating only what was necessary, and avoiding being alone together. They were both extremely jumpy, suspecting at every moment that Hotch would call them to his office and ask about their strange behavior. The others noticed after a while and started to joke about it, but they knew better than to pry into their friends' lives. They knew something was up; each team member had their own theories, though not one of them guessed anything near the truth. But they respected their colleague's privacy. And they preferred it that way.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.**

Spencer was in the kitchen of the BAU, spooning horrifying amounts of sugar into his coffee as usual. He heard footsteps behind him, and when he turned, it was Derek.

"Hey. Reid...?" The skinny genius dropped the wet spoon into the sink and turned to walk back to his desk. He already knew that he really didn't want this conversation to happen, especially not at work. But Morgan put a hand on his arm and Reid's body reacted with more excitement than was appropriate to the innocent touch. "C'mon, please, don't go. We should…y'know – talk – and stuff."

Reid weakened slightly. Part of him still hoped for something else to happen, a kiss, a hand curled up in his, even the comfort of a hug. He felt more embarrassed and vulnerable than ever, particularly now it was obvious that Morgan had no real interest in him. He hadn't tried anything in two whole weeks.

"Well I don't want to talk to you." He dodged past Morgan subtly without pushing. "Not about this. Not here."

"Well I need to."

"Okay fine. What do you _need_ to tell me?" Reid hissed under his breath. "How about you start with why the hell you decided to wreck our professional relationship by trying to have sex with me in a public bathroom?" He was upset, but he was scared to talk any louder in case one of the others was nearby. "Actually don't tell me. Even if you have an answer to that, at this point I no longer want it."

"I know, I know, but look, I really think you took it all wrong. I just want to explain things. Please, I hate this awkwardness between us. Just come to my office, okay? It won't take long I promise."

Spencer hesitated, but finally he nodded and followed him into his office. For the sake of both their sanity and their jobs, they really needed to clear the air. And maybe, if he was honest with himself, he was a little curious about what Morgan had to say.

As soon as Derek shut the door behind them, Spencer spoke.

"Look, whatever you have to say, do it fast, 'cause there are four dead girls out there and there's not much time before we'll have a fifth on our hands." His voice was unusually sharp and assertive, determined not to be messed with. But it came from a place of uncertainty and fear.

"I need you to calm down Reid. I get that you're angry, and I probably deserve it, but we won't get anywhere if you're like this. Listen, I believe my…actions, were misinterpreted. I don't know exactly what you thought it meant, but ..."

"'What I thought it meant'?" Reid laughed coldly. "Sorry, but putting your hands on my ass doesn't exactly leave much up to interpretation. I know you all think I'm the innocent one but I know damn well what you meant by _that_."

"I'm serious Reid, just let me explain..." he was approached a little, and put a hand on his shoulder. Reid shrugged it off.

"You're wasting your time Morgan, because NOTHING you can say makes what you did okay. For nearly two weeks now I've barely managed to sleep at all for worrying. I've been lying awake at night running every possible motive you may have had for doing this to me, scrutinized every word we said to each other that night. So save the excuses for someone who cares, okay?" He was so angry by this point that his eyes were watering and he felt himself shaking slightly.

"But I can't stand it when you're mad at me, kid." Morgan looked at him with sadness in his eyes.

"I'm not…! I'm…I'm not mad, okay?" Reid calmed down the tone of his voice. "I just…I'm confused. Why you got me into that cubicle and kissed me like that, why you lied about not remembering anything. I mean obviously you were trying to trick me into giving something away, but what did you want to hear? That I secretly like you back? Or that I was 'up for it' all along so you didn't have to feel guilty about using me like that?"

Morgan looked away from him, an angry look on his face. "So that's what you think of me?"

"Yes, if I'm honest...I'll admit it: I think you wanted to use me." Spencer said, getting choked up. For the first time since Morgan kissed him he allowed himself to wear his heart on his sleeve in front of the other agent, unguarded.

"How could you think that?" Morgan's voice sounded offended and shocked by what had just heard. "I wouldn't be able to. Not you."

"What am I supposed to think then?" Reid asked sarcastically. "That you've got a particular fetish for nerdy boys with long hair? Or maybe the whole thing was totally innocent and you were simply looking for spare change down there in my pants, and you thought I might be hiding some in my mouth. No, I know what you do Morgan. And I thought you knew me better than to think I'm the type of person who could come away from a one night stand with my coworker, my best friend, and not get hurt in the process. Or were you just too drunk to care about that?"

"I don't suppose it crossed your mind that a guy like me could be looking for more than a quick fuck?" Morgan said crossly. "Believe it or not I am capable of keeping it in my pants longer than five minutes. And I do pretty well with the guys by the way. Well enough that I wouldn't need to hit on a coworker if sex was all I cared about."

"Good for you." Reid snapped, "But if you think I'm interested in hearing you brag about your sex life you're very mistaken." The young man turned as if to leave, then suddenly stopped as his brain properly took in Morgan's words. "Wait...was that supposed to be a compliment?"

"Yeah..." Morgan scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "Um...it probably would have sounded better if I hadn't shouted it?"

Reid agreed, hiding a smile.

Morgan walked up to his back and put his hand over his shoulder-blade. Reid finally turned his head.

"What I meant is...I really like you Reid. I've never come across anyone as special as you are. And I'll be damned if you're not the cutest damn thing I ever laid eyes upon. And the truth is I'm out of my depth here. I handled this whole thing badly; I wasn't even going to tell you. It's just…that night at the bar I saw you dancing with JJ and…well, I was jealous. And I know she's married but…I saw you smiling at each other, chattering away like that, and I just kept thinking about how much I wanted to be her right then. And after a few drinks...I suddenly didn't care about anything except seducing you. I'm sorry. Sorry I confused you, that I didn't explain this properly at the time… believe me, a fumble in the toilets was not how I had imagined telling you."

Reid turned his body to face Morgan, standing closer than he normally did. Reid swallowed and dropped his gaze to the collar of the older agent's shirt, not quite managing to make sense of what he was hearing.

"But I don't understand why you pretended to know nothing. You made me feel really stupid and embarrassed."

"I'm sorry, it was cowardly I know…I acted innocent cause I thought you'd maybe drop your guard and give me some idea of how you felt, like a flag to push ahead or not. And if you were angry at me I could pass the whole thing off as a drunken mistake, just one of those things, and we could forget it ever happened."

Reid looked at him, unimpressed.

Morgan gave a rueful smile. "Yeah I know. It seemed like a good idea at the time."

"So what data did you gather from this experiment?" Reid asked.

"Inconclusive." Morgan admitted with slight embarrassment. "You're a hard one to read. At the time I was pretty sure you were at least curious, but you were so closed up about it that I lost confidence...I thought maybe you weren't comfortable with the gay thing."

Reid shook his head. "I just felt...cornered, so I reacted defensively. If you'd just _said,_ I would have _told_ you what my feelings towards you were."

Morgan got so close their foreheads nearly touched, and reached up to brush a lock of hair behind Reid's ear.

"And what are these feelings you have about me?" he asked quietly. The intensity in his voice raised Reid's heartbeat and made him breathless.

Reid lifted his head a little and smiled at Morgan. After a quick glance at the glass panels in the office walls to make sure no one could see them, he took Morgan's face in his hands for a kiss that knocked all the breath right out of him. Morgan held Reid's waist lightly and put everything he had into kissing the life out of the gorgeous young man in front of him. Reid's kiss was gentle and smooth, every touch more delicate than a rose. Now Morgan had time to slow down and enjoy the moment, he realised he kissed you with the same careful attentiveness, same tender touch, same desire to drink in every detail and learn everything there was to know about you, as when he was reading a book or listening to a piece of music. The thought made him smile.

"So do you forgive me then?" Morgan murmured, unable to wipe the smile off his face.

"I'm considering it." Reid teased. "And I'm sure a man of your talents can find a way to make it up to me."

Morgan laughed and shook his head slightly like he couldn't believe what was happening, before melting back into kissing Reid. The slender genius wound his arms tight around Morgan's neck for a few moments before loosening them and leaning back, suddenly looking serious.

"Just...don't mess with my head like that again okay?" he said.

Morgan smiled and planted a kiss on Reid's forehead.

"Now why would I wanna mess with something so perfect?" he said, tilting his head to the side a little.

Reid smiled and kissed him hard to say thank you. Morgan leaned in for more but Reid held him at arms-length.

"That's enough of that! Someone might see us."

Morgan groaned. Reid kissed him on the cheek and left his office, trying not to look as happy as he felt in order to avoid raising suspicions.


	4. Dates

A/N: (Now is beta-ed)

The next day was a new experience for them. They agreed to meet at a coffee shop a few blocks from the unit for a coffee before going to work. Spencer arrived first and even though he desperately needed a coffee, he decided that waiting for Derek would be the polite thing to do. He didn't have to wait long; Derek hurried through the door a few minutes later.

"Hey, pretty boy" Derek pulled Spencer into a hug and moved to kiss him on the cheek, but Spencer subtly turned his head away making it clear that he did not feel very comfortable with public displays of affection. Derek took the hint.

"Hey, Derek."

There was a slightly awkward moment, but they moved passed it easily. They ordered their respective coffees, and found a quiet booth in the corner where they sat and talked for a while, the same as when they were just friends, which made everything feel so normal and easy, no pressure, just natural.

They got into Derek's car that was parked across the street and in the private space, Spencer felt more comfortable demonstrating affection. He kissed Derek once, then twice, and one more time, tender, sweet, so patient, so sincere, so pure, kisses and more kisses with clasped hands ... until they realized they were going to be late if they didn't leave.

They went to the office and prayed that no one would notice they'd arrived together. Although it had happened on several occasions and no one would think anything of it, this time it did mean something, to them, and they were worried. But as they'd hoped, nobody said anything, and they were both very relieved. Everyone assumed that Morgan had given Spencer a lift, which was perfectly normal.

It was not an easy day, unlike other days where they had no cases, the team was busy with their heavy workload. They all had plenty of files to check, they were currently working on 40 year old unsolved cases and all of them were overloaded. They took turns stopping for coffee making sure to offer the rest of the team a cup to save them all time and allow them to keep working. Spencer had refused coffee from all of them, Emily, JJ, even Rossi had all taken breaks and offered the young genius a cup of coffee but Spencer politely said no to all of them. Everyone but Morgan. Of course he accepted it, he couldn't say no. And so it went on - quiet, tender looks and nothing but occasional affection, stolen glances that had them wishing they didn't have to hide anything. Since they could not speak, Derek sent a message to Spencer:

Derek: "You look adorable when you're focused like that. I wish I could scream it across the bullpen! My place after work? Movies, you and me. I miss giving you kisses after I got used to it this morning"

Spencer: "You get used to things pretty easy. Well, I don't really see why not, just let me pick the movie. Should we leave together? It might look suspicious"

Derek: "Sure, just not Star Trek, please. No, our facial expressions are probably more suspicious - you smile every time you get a message from me and I'm pretty sure I look exactly the same every time you reply. Just say I'm taking you home if someone asks. And if we are the last ones to leave then no one will even notice"

Spencer: "Good point. Then hopefully everybody will leave soon, because sometimes Hotch stays late. We'll see how it goes, we can make a plan later, but for now I think we should get back to work!"

Morgan read the message and just laughed, making the genius blush. It was true; he couldn't see his desktop for the number of files on it. And it was also true that Spencer looked very suspicious blushing after a coworker had laughed at him.

Emily noticed Spencer's pink cheeks and Derek's laugh but thought it was coincidence, what could be going on there? Nothing, surely. So she gave them a "Silly boys" look and continued working, the incident already gone from her mind.

At the end of the workday, JJ was the only in the office besides them, it was around 6 and all for one reason or another had already left. Hotch, because he wanted to spend more time with Jack, Emily didn't give an explanation, but the team thought it was because of the guy that came on her birthday. Garcia said she wanted to make some cupcakes for patients at a hospital where she volunteered and Rossi said he was tired.

"You guys not leaving yet?" JJ asked, exiting and closing her office, with her bag on her shoulder and her coat in her arm.

Derek looked at Spencer as he answered JJ's question, "I was just leaving in fact, I think I'll give this boy a ride home, it's already getting dark. Unless you want to take the subway?" Derek directed his last question at the young genius.

"Nobody wants to take the subway. So yeah, could you take me home, please." Spencer began packing some of his case files into his bag as he accepted Derek's offer.

"Okay good, you guys got here pretty early and worked non-stop, I definitely think you're done for the night, you both need some rest!" JJ walked to the elevator as she said this to the boys.

"Whatever you say, ma'am" Derek gave JJ a playful salute, grinning at her as she walked past him.

Jayje felt much better knowing the boys would be going home, she knew she treated them like children sometimes but she had so much maternal instinct towards the whole team, she couldn't help it.

"Finally alone" Morgan said, raising from his chair, approaching Spencer's desk

"Not quite alone, I wish there weren't cameras in the vicinity"

Of course Morgan's first thoughts were naughty, but they have not been up to anything like that in the lasts 36 hours so he knew Reid didn't mean it like that, he was referring to being able to hold hands and all that sweet kind of stuff without worrying about someone watching

They took the elevator, arrived at the parking lot and walked to Derek's truck, got in, and finally felt free to show some affection. They shared a few kisses and smiles before Derek started the vehicle and began driving back to his place. They were talking about their messages and if they thought Emily had noticed, but in the end they concluded that she didn't, they commented on the guy that apparently she was into, also mentioned JJ's advice that they take a break and decided that she was right, they definitely needed to relax and unwind.

When they arrived at Derek's house and got out the car and went in, the first thing they did was get comfortable. Taking off their coats and dropping their bags and briefcases. Derek took off his shoes but Spencer didn't, because he knew that he would be going back to his house that night and he wanted to make sure Derek knew that.

Derek offered him a beer, but he wasn't in one of those moods, so he politely refused. Morgan did not want to drink anything if Spencer did not, so he returned his to the refrigerator as well. He offered him something to eat, and this time of course he said yes. They ate sandwiches with tomato, lettuce, chicken, tomato sauce and mayonnaise and onion. They ate; they were frankly delicious with all fresh ingredients and the right amount of each one.

When they were finished eating, they moved from the table and sat down on the couch and began to watch the movie that Spencer chose at random; Catching Fire. Yes, he had seen The Hunger Games, but it hadn't made much sense to him and he hadn't seen the second one. He found the plot interesting and was eager to learn more about the relationships between the characters, which had been the part he hadn't understood so well. Lying on Derek's sofa in his strong arms seemed like the perfect place to watch this particular movie and Spencer knew that it would be as perfect as all the moments they had spent together.

In the end, he fell asleep on Derek's shoulder in the last 20 minutes of the film, it was almost 9, it was late but not too late, had he really been this tired?

Derek woke him by gently shaking his shoulder with the arm that was holding him behind his back.

"What time is it?" Spencer blinked rapidly as he tried to wake himself up properly.

"Its 9pm and you did not see the end of the movie" Spencer laughed a little, though he was somewhat nervous about what might happen next.

"Can I get you some pyjamas? I don't think you'll be comfortable in those clothes"

Derek looked innocent as he asked, but Spencer froze, he couldn't stay the night with Derek and pretend like it was no big deal.

"Actually Derek, I don't want to sound rude, but I don't want to stay. I mean, I'd like to but is not the right time because we are just starting this, and you know, it could be too soon and I'm not ready for that yet. I rather go my house, please"

"But it's late, and I'll take perfectly good care of you here. Why do you want to go back to that empty house if you're here with me, eh?" Derek kissed him on the forehead as he asked.

"Seriously, I don't feel very comfortable in this situation, can you take me home?"

Derek really wanted Spencer to stay, but he didn't want to force the genius into anything so he relented.

"Okay, just because you're asking me with those puppy eyes, but its really not necessary, and you can stay whenever you want. Let me put on my shoes and I'll take you"

"Th-thanks" Spencer was a bit embarrassed, he felt guilty for rejecting such a cute invitation, but he just could not accept it without feeling weird.

And as that the days passed. The meeting in the cafe became a daily one, and every time Spencer showed less discomfort with Derek's greeting, which was also getting increasingly more affectionate. They tried to stick to public places rather than one of their houses because Spencer did not want to be put in an awkward position when it came to sleeping arrangements.

I didn't want to put the A/N at the beginning this time because I thought you would be thirsty, but now please read the following things:

Sorry it took more than I expected to update, right now the girl (XxsupersweetsealedwithakissxX) that was beta reading this for me is really busy (that's why I hadn't been able to update) but now **BoneyCastle237** is replacing her in the meanwhile, I guess. I'm doing everything I can to update soon.

As always, there's so much coming. Also, did you see my new icon? It was really hard to do, but I got it finally (Thanks to ** narryruless** on Twitter)

And, I haven't had a chance to say **THANK YOU** to everyone that's reading. Thank you for the people who'd added this story to their alerts, to the ones who had added it to their faves, and to the few ones that had reviewed **A BIG AND SPECIALS THANKS.**


	5. Dates (PART 2!)

At work things did not change much, texts, stares, coffee. But during the next week and a half, two things happened outside of work that were very special to Spencer and for Derek too, but more Spencer. They had once gone to a bookstore in downtown, this time Derek surprised Spencer and didn't tell him where they were going, his face lit up when he saw where they were heading. It was so like him. He loved libraries, they had always been his refuge and now they had a new meaning in his life.

Derek also took him to a museum, this time Derek did tell him where they were going, but he still surprised him when he told him. His face in that moment was sincere and so special. Spence had not visited the museum before, but had always wanted to. It was a prehistoric one and everything was very interesting. At every exhibit, Spencer had one or two interesting facts to add to what the tour guide said.

When they reached the mammoth exhibition, Derek gave Spencer a kiss on the cheek and told the genius he was just going to the bathroom and would be back soon. Spence was concentrating on what the tour guide was saying and just nodded his head as Derek walked away.

On his way to the bathroom, Derek walked past a small gift shop and decided to stop in and look around quickly. He was immediately drawn to a small mammoth paperweight that fit perfectly in the palm of his hand. Derek remembered how interested Spencer had been in the mammoths and decided to buy the small statue for his favourite genius, just a little something for him to put on his desk to remind him of Derek.

Spencer loved the mammoth that Derek had bought him, and rewarded the bigger man with a kiss on the cheek in front of everyone, even though he hated public displays of affection, he wanted Derek to know how much his gift had meant to him.

Today was their two week anniversary, or week-ersary, whatever. It was not a big deal, it would be pretty teenage-y to do something special that day too, but they could do something to break the routine. It was a Wednesday, and it was tedious to do something that day, or at least something significant, so they just went to dinner at a restaurant and said that they would make plans for something a little more extravagant for Saturday.

On Friday, they talked about what they would do and Derek said he had everything covered and that he would have to wait to find what it was. Spencer was so very impatient, he would have done anything to know where Derek was taking him but there was nothing he could do, except text Garcia, because he knew that Derek got all his best ideas from her, but that he didn't want her to suspect anything.

Derek: "Come to my house early in the morning, yes? About 10 would be okay"

Spencer: "Okay, Der, I'll be there"

_""Der", it kills me when he calls me that."_ Derek thought as he went to bed.

On Saturday morning, Spencer woke at 7am. He didn't know the exact time because he did not wake up to an alarm; he does not need one to always wake up around the same time.

He had a light breakfast, as he did not know what the plan was for the day and if they were going to eat or not. Then he read for a little while, bathed and dressed in a casual jeans, a thin shirt and donned a brown jacket that looked nice with his belt and shoes. Left his house at just the right time so he would get to Derek's exactly at 10, and knocked on the door of his dark-skinned man. Derek opened the door with dark jeans, a simple grey shirt and like Spencer, a jacket, only this one was leather. It looked fabulous with the Derek's skin colour.

"You look beautiful" Was the only thing Spencer could say. His mind was blank.

"Could say the same about you, come here, babe" Morgan opened the door even more to let the genius in. He kissed him, his hand moving to the back of Spencer's neck. The kiss became a little heated but not too much. Just that their tongues were dancing with each other, but nothing more.

"God, that's a nice welcome" A little breathlessly Spencer said when he pulled apart.

"Whenever you want"

"Now are you gonna tell me where we're going today?'"

"Hold on, kid, you'll have to wait until we get there"

"Oh, c'mon, pleeease?"

"That's not gonna work!" He laughed. "It's a surprise"

"Ok, then" Spence stopped insisting.

They left Derek's house and got in the car. When they were in the vehicle, and Derek stared driving, Spencer realised where they were going.

"Oh GOD NO! No way we're... Really?"

"You already figured it out, pretty boy?"

"We're going to the new garden, aren't we? Oh God it looks sooo beautiful in the pictures. Derek, I can't believe you're taking me there. It's so romantic and- Oh God we're almost there!"

Derek smiled and smiled at hearing his kid saying that, he wanted nothing more than to make him happy. He knew he would love it. It was a new park in Virginia. It had flowers and benches to sit on and even a little cafe where he planned to eat something with his boy.

When they finally arrived and Derek turned off the car, Spencer couldn't wait to get out and give him a proper hug. It caught Derek off of guard but when he realized what was happening he just held him tight by his waist and whispered in his ear saying things like "I'm so glad you like it" "I just want to make you happy" "It was worth the wait"... Spencer kissed him eagerly without caring about the people in the parking lot and with that Derek knew the doctor was ready for PDA.

They were holding hands the whole time. They entered the park, and for a moment just looked at the view of the acres of space covered with flowers of different colours. They started walking through the park, saw the birds, saw the flowers, the trees, the people, the kids, the couples... they just walked like that in silence for a while, then Derek spoke.

"You know kid, I asked Garcia to do some research and there's a part of the garden that's not showed on the pictures online, because is kinda private and special... Do you want to go there?"

"Are you kidding? Of course Derek Morgan, where is it?"

He laughed a little "Ok ok, this way, let me take you there"

They turned right and it began getting a little darker, just like Derek had said, more private and intimate. They stopped and sat down in a bench that was in front of a sturdy bush of little purple flowers.

"Thank you so much for this. Nobody has made me ever feel this special" Spencer said as he kissed Derek. "It's been only two weeks and 3 days of this, but trust me they've been the bests days of my life Der, you are such an amazing person". Another kiss. This kiss wasn't short, but was also not too heated. Just a little movement of their lips, and their hands interlaced in a very sweet way. When they pulled apart, this time Derek spoke

"Spencer, you have no idea how happy I'm with you either. You've made me so happy in this few days. I had never really wanted to do anything like this for someone. You're different, you're special to me"

"I want to take a picture so I can always remember this perfect moment, on this perfect day, with this perfect man, in the perfect time"

Derek just kissed him in the forehead and nodded. Spencer unlocked his phoned and opened the camera and put the frontal one. They took s few selfies like that, kissing, smiling, with dumb faces, another kiss... then the darker of the two took off his phone with Retrica and took several pictures like that too. They then asked a woman that worked there that was cleaning some leaves to take a picture of them together.

They sent each other the pictures taken with their phones, and then they picked one to put as wallpaper in the home screen. They would have liked to put it in the lock screen so each time they check the time or something, they'd see it. But it was too dangerous, so it was safer to put it in the home screen.

After that their date was even more magical. They stood up, walked a little more, took pictures of the beautiful flowers as well, drank coffee in the place Derek had thought about, and then headed home.

The drive back to Spencer's house was quiet as both men thought about the day they'd shared. Derek was so relieved that the young genius had enjoyed the garden, he had been planning it for a while and wanted it to be really special for Reid and he was glad that it was. Spencer was lost in thought about the dark skinned man beside him, he could not believe that Derek had put so much effort into planning a date for them. Derek made him feel so special and he wanted to make sure that Derek felt special too.

When they finally reached Spencer's apartment, neither of the men were ready for the day to end. Derek offered to walk Spence to his door and the younger man jumped at the suggestion, a plan forming in his mind.

"Well, there you go, home safe and sound" Derek smiled at Spencer while he spoke, standing back so Reid could unlock his door.

"Derek I had a really great day. Thank you so much for doing this for me, it was an amazing surprise." Spence stopped talking when he realised he was starting to babble and instead he stepped forward and put both of his hands on Derek's shoulders and kissed him right on the mouth.

It was a slightly awkward kiss that took Derek by surprise, but he quickly responded by putting his arms around the genius, hugging him gently. The kiss was short, and shy, but so very perfect. Spencer pulled back first, his cheeks slightly pink as he blushed under Derek's gaze.

"Well, uh, goodbye" Spencer was speechless after their kiss and stumbled over his words.

"Bye pretty boy, see you later" Derek smiled at the genius as he turned to head back to his car, smiling the whole drive home.

The following days, they had a couple of little dates like that. They went for quiet walks at night, they went ice-skating in a small skate rink in a park. They fed doves and took photos, and every day Spencer grew more and more comfortable with showing affection and even kissing Derek in public. Their most romantic date was one where they went horseback riding starting first on separate horses and riding together on one horse at the end of the afternoon with Derek in front, and Spencer on the back, with his hands wrapped around the bigger man's chest. Each time they went out things got better and better, more true, more sincere and romantic. While Spencer had been nervous in the beginning, worried that he was going to get hurt if things didn't work out, spending time with his boyfriend helped soothe the worry and forget his fears.

A/N: **Sarah:** this couldn't be possible without you, te amo chama, gracias por la ayudita siempre. (Ily girl, thanks for your permanent little help.)

**BoneyCastle237:** THANK YOU SO MUCH.

Now, what did you think? Did you like their firsts days together? Say thanks to my last beta if you did because she almost made me write this xD. And to my friend Sarah, she suggested almost all the things they did in their dates. Tell me your thoughts about it? I'd be really happy for that.


End file.
